Maldita o bendita lluvia?
by cereza94
Summary: Estaba perdida en medio de la nada, con una lluvia endemoniada cayendo a cantaros; encerrada en una cabaña con el chico más lindo de este planeta. Soñé que me había besado y acariciado cada parte de mi cuerpo con desesperación; pero supongo que todo es y será solo un sueño. -Sasuke ¿Por qué estamos aquí?


**¿Maldita o bendita lluvia?**

bueno esta historia la escribí hace mucho, pero solo la había en mi otra cuenta en en fin espero y les guste o si tienen alguna sugerencia, siempre es bien recibida.

ya saben que los personajes no son míos, estos le pertenecen a Kishimoto M.

* * *

Estaba perdida en medio de la nada, con una lluvia endemoniada cayendo a cantaros; encerrada en una cabaña con el chico más lindo de este planeta. Habíamos salido de excursión en la escuela, aun bosque para admirar flora y fauna típica de la región. Pero a mitad del camino comenzó a llover, todos comenzaron a correr y no se porque tengo un ligero recuerdo de que me desmaye en medio del más absoluto aislamiento y cuando desperté estaba aquí en una rustica cabaña y con Sasuke, el chico más perfecto de la existencia.

Sasuke es guapísimo, de tez pálida un poco más que la mía, ojos de color ónix que parecen posos sin fondo en cuales me pierdo como la más absoluta tonta, su cuerpo de infarto mucho más alto que yo y un cabello negro azabache con reflejos azules, que cae glacialmente por su frente, que siempre usa despeinado; se ve realmente como un adonis sacado de un cuento griego, y es el chico más deseado en mi escuela, y del cual desde que tenía ocho estoy profundamente enamorada (a veces pienso que hasta obsesionada)

Soñé que me había besado y acariciado cada parte de mi cuerpo con desesperación; pero supongo que todo es y será solo un sueño, uno que calento mis entrañas de una manera totalmente desconocida, para mí.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- mi voz sonaba como un murmullo bajo.

-Hmp te desmayaste y no te iba a dejar bajo esa maldita lluvia- Wow me quede impresionada, el nunca solía intercambiar más de 3 palabras conmigo. Todo quedo en silencio; yo estaba sentada en un sillón en la esquina más lejana de la puerta y él a unos 2 metros de mí, sentado igual.

Sinceramente pensaba que me enfermaría, todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado ahí había estornudado, y sentía algo de escalofrío, pero ni que hablar no me quitaría el suéter, solo llevaba una pequeña y ajustada camiseta de tirantes y para colmo de color blanca, que con la lluvia de seguro dejaría ver mi sujetador de color negro (lo sé era tonta, solo a mí se me ocurría ponerme de ese color el sujetador)

No sé cuanto paso, pero la lluvia no cesaba y comenzaba a desesperarme porque por una parte me dame hambre y por otra mucho sueño. mire alrededor, No había más que una cama en la pequeña cabaña y yo no quería que Sasuke durmiera incomodo, pero estaba segura que no dormiría conmigo. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero pronto regrese a la realidad cuando sentí que mis pies dejaban el suelo. Y que mi suéter desaparecía, abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke a pocos centímetros de mí con mi suéter en la mano.

-Sasuke no- Pero tarde me había quitado la maldita prenda, genial ahora Sasuke miraba mis pechos, me dio una vergüenza horrible, de que me viera así que mi cara ardía y no precisamente por que estuviera enferma, si no de la vergüenza. Sasuke soltó una risa.

-De que te ríes.

-De ti- Me soltó despreocupado. Trate de soltarme, pero me sujeto las manos.

-Quieta, si te quite el suéter es porque, te vas a enfermar más si te lo quedas- No quería que me siguiera cargando, así que volví a tratar de soltarme y estuve a punto de lograrlo, solo que nos tropezamos, caímos a la cama y yo caí encima de él. Mi cara enrojeció más de lo habitual.

No sabía qué hacer, el estaba tan cerca de mí y yo deseaba besarle, al menos una vez; no sé cómo pero me decidí y lo bese; bueno solo puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Pero el realmente me beso, acariciaba sus labios con los míos lentamente de primero, pero con el paso de los segundos el beso se volvió bastante intenso. Sentía como un calor, recorría mi cuerpo, las manos de Sasuke viajaban por todas partes, sus manos se posaron en mis pechos, los acariciaba por encima de la tela mojada; mis manos abrazaban su cuello.

Me dio media vuelta y yo quede abajo, claro que el cuidaba no aplastarme; una voz en mi cabeza, me decía que tal vez solo fuera por esta noche, pero me decidí, quería que fuera él quien se llevara lo único que me separaba de ser una mujer de verdad. Sus manos hicieron pedazos mi blusa, de lo brusco que fue, la desgarro por completo a la mitad. Sus labios reclamaron la piel que dejaba al descubierto mi sostén; decidí quitarle la camisa y la playera que llevaba abajo. Al ver su marcado cuerpo casi me da un infarto de lo musculoso y bien trabajado que estaba.

Mi pantalón fue el siguiente en desaparecer, cuando me lo quito por completo me levanto de la cama, también se deshizo del suyo, quedando solo en unos ajustados bóxers que dejaban notar lo excitado que estaba. Sus manos de decidieron quitarme el resto de mis prendas y yo siguiendo mi instinto, deslice sus bóxers por sus bien marcadas piernas hasta quitárselos. Cuando lo hice pude ver su gran miembro y lo tome en mis manos, lo acaricie y me di cuenta que era demasiado grande y grueso como para que entrara en mi.

Sasuke poso una sonrisa torcida en el rostro me tumbo de nuevo en la cama y beso, acaricio, lamió mis pechos, dejando mis pezones totalmente erectos, además de dejar marcas bastante rojas en mi piel. Bajo por mí pecho, vientre hasta llegar a mi intimidad, acerco su cara y sentí como su aliento acariciaba esa zona tan sensible. Su lengua recorrió mi intimidad y subió hasta mi cara a darme un beso. Pronto sentí como entraba en mí y como dolía, me abrace de él y todo lo que me separaba de ser una mujer se fue de una sola estocada. Creo que derrame un par de lágrimas, pero las palabras de Sasuke se llevaron todo el dolor.

-Ya pasara y podrás disfrutarlo cerecito- Me acaricio el cabello y mis cabellos rosas, se veían hermosos en sus manos, sentía una enorme necesidad de que siguiera, creo que lo entendió todo, cuando me miro a los ojos.

Sasuke comenzó a moverse lento dentro de mí, y yo sentía que el mundo se podía caer a pedazos y nada importaba porque estaba ahí en una cama en medio de la nada, mientras el amor de mi vida me hacía el amor, o mejor dicho tenia sexo conmigo, pero en eso ahora no quería pensar solo disfrutar. Las envestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, rápidas y deliciosas, no podía contener lo que sentía, de mi boca salían cada vez más altos los gemidos.

Y mis uñas se clavaban en la ancha y blanca espalda de Sasuke, dejando marcas que tardarían en cicatrizar, trataba de callarme besando la boca de Sasuke o cualquier parte que pudiera, pero Sasuke, besa mi cuello y acariciaba mis piernas sin descanso, esto solía hacia que sentiría mas placer, sus manos dejaban fuego en mi piel, con su simple toque. Sentí llegar el primer orgasmo de mi vida, cuando oleadas de placer me recorrieron el cuerpo y arquee mi espalda, gritando el nombre de Sasuke, mientras enterraba mis uñas aun más en su espalda, sentí la esencia de Sasuke recorrer mi interior y llenándome por completo, su calor me recorría las entrañas él también llego y gruño mi nombre en mi cuello, haciendo que se enchinara la piel.

Sasuke de derrumbo sobre mí, por unos segundos, me miro a los ojos.

-Te confieso algo- Sonó más como afirmación que a pregunta.- Hace rato que te traje aquí, te acaricie y bese, pero nunca pensé que llegáramos a tanto, estando tu despierta- una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro.

-Sasuke sabes que te podría acusar de intento de violación- Le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho, el se había acostado aun lado mio y me había abrazado contra su pecho.

-Sakura no seas ridícula, se bien que tú querías esto, tanto o más que yo- dijo en mi oído, para después lamber mi cuello.

Quise abrir mí boca para protestar pero sus labios me callaron en un beso tierno y algo apasionado. Nos quedamos platicando un rato y después me quede dormida, estaba en los brazos de quien más amaba, después de hacer el amor; la verdad no me importaba nada, ni el mundo, ni la lluvia que amenazaba con no parar nunca; total para mí era mejor que no parara, así me quedaba más tiempo a solas con Sasuke.

ahora ya ni siquiera tenía hambre.


End file.
